inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
In Real Life
In Real Life (also referred to as IRL) is an American boy band that formed in August 2017. The band is composed of Brady Tutton, Chance Perez, Drew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, and Conor Smith. They are signed on with Johnny Wright’s Wright Entertainment Group (WEG).Halperin, Shirley. "Justin Timberlake Manager Johnny Wright Signs TV’s ‘Boy Band’ Winners". Variety. September 23, 2017. In Real Life reached the top 10 on the iTunes charts with their debut single, "Eyes Closed". Their song "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" reached number 29 on the pop charts"Pop Songs". Billboard. June 9, 2018. and their "Tonight Belongs to You" music video reached 2 million views in less than a week. In June 2019 their single "Crazy AF" reached top 40 on pop radio.@InRealLife "CRAZY AF #40 at Pop Radio ��" (June 18, 2019). Retrieved June 19, 2019 – via Twitter. Their debut album She Do was released a day before their 2-year anniversary on August 23, 2019. History 2017: Formation & EP In 2017, the five were assembled on a reality television singing competition, Boy Band. The show premiered June 2017 on ABC with hostess Rita Ora, and "architects" Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter, the Spice Girls' Emma Bunton, and Timbaland. The 10-episode season began with 30 young male vocalists competing to become a member of the new five-piece boy band. Each week, the boys would rotate into different groups and perform, and at the end, the "architects" would put either two or three boys up for elimination. Through live voting, a boy would be saved by America. At the end of the season, the final five remaining boys would form the boy band and receive a recording contract with Hollywood Records. After a 24-hour voting period the week before, it was announced at the final live show on August 24, 2017 that Brady Tutton, Chance Perez, Drew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, and Conor Smith were the winning members and formed In Real Life. There, they performed their debut single, "Eyes Closed". In Real Life's first holiday EP, Feel This Christmas ⧸ I'll Be Home For Christmas was released in early November, and they performed on Good Morning America in December. 2018-present: Singles, Touring, & Album The group's first 2018 single "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" (February) reached 29 on the pop charts and they appeared on the shows Live with Kelly and Ryan and Jimmy Kimmel Live! that same month. In April "How Badly" was released, their first foray into the mix of Spanish and English lyrics, and they performed it on the show ¡Despierta América!. "Tonight Belongs to You" was released in July and "Got Me Good" in September, the former attaining two million views for the music video in less than a week. In May 2018, it was announced that In Real Life would open in a supporting slot on the 2018 American Idol summer tour, and later they embarked on their first headline and international tour near the end, Tonight Belongs To You, from October to November 2018.@m1mentertainment (September 22, 2018). Retrieved September 23 2018 – via Instagram. In 2019, their singles "Crazy AF", "Somebody Like You" and "Hurt for Long" were released. On August 9, 2019, they announced their first-ever album She Do to be released a day before they became a band on August 23rd.@inreallife "She Do 8.23.19 Get your pre-order bundle now at the link in our bio!" (August 9, 2019). Retrieved August 9, 2019 — via Instagram. It included their previously released singles along with three new songs, one of them which the album is named after. Members * Brady Tutton (2017-present) * Chance Perez (2017-present) * Drew Ramos (2017-present) * Sergio Calderon (2017-present) * Conor Smith (2017-present) Discography Albums Extended Plays Singles Music Videos Filmography * Boy Band Tours Headlining * Tonight Belongs To You Tour (2018) Opening act * American Idol Tour (2018) Trivia ★ 4/5 of the members were scouted on ''Boy Band, but Brady signed up, thinking it was a scripted series. ★ When thinking of the band name, they came up with ones and chose their favorite.Good Morning America ★ Over a Twitter poll, the options for the fandom name were "Lifelines", "Realists", or "Other". 4/5 preferred the first option while Brady argued for the "Realists". The poll ended with 54% in favor for Lifelines.@InRealLife "What should our fandom be called? ����‍♂️" (August 24, 2017) – via Twitter. ★ In Real Life have met Niall Horan, Logic, Liam Payne, Becky G, Camila Cabello, Wiz Khalifa, Dua Lipa, Meghan Trainor, Alessia Cara, and Shawn Mendes. ★ They all want matching tattoos someday. ★ When dressed for Starlight Children's Foundation in 2017 for Halloween, they all went as superheroes.@inreallife "Real Life Avengers" (October 21, 2017) – via Instagram. ★ When asking who they’d date in the band if they were a girl, Brady and Drew chose Sergio and Conor chose Chance."Stars In Cars With In Real Life". April 13, 2018. ★ Their favorite Christmas songs are: "All I Want for Christmas Is You" (Brady), "Baby It’s Cold Outside" (Chance), "Jingle Bell Rock" (Conor), and "Little Drummer Boy" (Sergio). ★ When asked who would play them in a Movie, they replied: Ryan Gosling (Brady), Zac Efron (Chance), Leonardo di Caprio (Drew), Robert Pattinson (Conor), and Bruno Mars (Sergio)."IN REAL LIFE Tease New Music & Reveal Who They'd Want to Play Them in a Movie" | Interview | Shine On Media. October 10, 2017. ★ If In Real Life were an animal, they would choose: a dolphin (Brady), pterodactyl (Chance), a unicorn (Drew), a bird (Conor) and a dog (Sergio)."In Real Life Z90 Interview with Tre". March 5, 2018. ★ Conor, Chance, and Brady are huge Harry Potter fans. ★ No one in the band wrote a song to impress a girl, or laughed so hard they peed."IN REAL LIFE Play NEVER HAVE I EVER?!" | Exclusive Interview. October 24, 2017. ★ Drew and Sergio are the only ones in the band who have not skinny dipped. ★ They all cheated on a test, texted to a wrong person and broken a bone. ★ One of the artists that the band collectively look up to is Jon Bellion. ★ The band would rather be Santa's reindeer than Santa's elves."In Real Life - Would You Rather? (Christmas Game Edition)" | Exclusive Interview | iHollywoodTV. December 12, 2017. ★ According to their band mates, Sergio is the class clown, Brady is the little brother, Chance is most likely to be Calvin Klein model, Drew is the nerd, and Conor is the messiest.Justine Magazine: "Get to Know "In Real Life"! They Share Band Awards, Fun Facts & More!". October 9, 2017. ★ In Real Life went to Main Event, which had a Virtual Reality place. ★ Drew and Chance are most likely to slide into a celebrity's DMs."In Real Life Test Their Knowledge of Each Other | Most Likely To... | TRL Weekdays at 4pm". November 30, 2018. ★ Their favorite film was: Good Will Hunting (Brady), The Goonies (Chance), Stepbrothers (Drew), High School Musical (Sergio) and The Sandlot (Conor)."In Real Life: Exclusive Interview Following Boy Band" | AfterBuzz TV. August 29, 2017. ★ Their favorite candy: Brady (Snickers), Chance (Sweet and Sour), Drew (Sour patch watermelon), Sergio (Reeses pieces), Conor (hi-chews). ★ One of the most funniest things that happened to them was on the first day of their tour. They had their mike packs in their ears, but were unaware that the music wasn't playing out to the crowd. They continued performing until Brady realized what was happening."In Real Life Teen Choice Awards *CHUEYTV*". August 14, 2018. ★ In Real Life essentials for tour life are: Red bulls, bathroom essentials, PlayStation, and laundry (underwear and socks). Gallery :Main article: In Real Life/Gallery In Real Life - August 24 2017.jpeg|2017 In Real Life - July 26 2018.jpeg|2018 In Real Life - March 1 2019.jpeg|2019 References Category:In Real Life Category:People